ucsd_ceng_176fandomcom-20200214-history
Fluidized Bed
This page is under construction. Its purpose currently is to provide details of what should go in your report as we develop the experiment. page.]] Report Contents Abstract The abstract can be written as usual. Introduction and Background We don't have a pool of good references yet so it'll be the Part I and Part II authors' jobs to help us determine what's in the literature. Instead of the normal structure of the Intro and Background (which is intended to provide context) both authors will perform a literature review on one article each from the list below. To familiarize yourself with the field before attempting to review one of the articles below, you're strongly encouraged to read Fluidized-Bed ReactorsWerther, J., Fluidized-Bed Reactors. In Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, Wiley: 2007. http://onlinelibrary.wiley.com/doi/10.1002/14356007.b04_239.pub2/abstract web link in Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry (this cannot be the article you review). You should read carefully from Section 1 - Introduction, Section 2 - Fluid Mechanical Principles (up to and including Section 2.5, but no further) , and Section 8 - Industrial Applications. All told that's only about 10 pages but it offers an excellent introduction to the field and will greatly improve your ability to understand your chosen review article. How to Write a Scientific Review The following description follows closely the guidelines offered by Duke University's Writing Studio. # Skim the article without taking notes. Generally, this entails the following: ## Read the abstract to identify the major findings of the article and why they matter. ## Read with the intent of establishing the "big picture" of that article. ## Note any terms or techniques that you're not familiar with, and any general questions with respect to points you don't understand. Look up these terms and techniques in a textbook. # Re-read the article more carefully. ## Pay close attention to the Methods section (sometimes this is at the end of the article, or appears under a different name), and the Results section. ## Ask yourself: ### Was the study repeated? ### What was the sample size? ### What variables were held constant? Was there a control? ### What factors might affect the outcome? # Read the Methods and Results sections multiple times (yes, it'll take a few times). ## Carefully examine the graphs, tables, and diagrams. ## Try to interpret the data before reading the captions and details. ## Make sure you fully understand the article. # Draft your literature review. ## Try to describe the article in your own words first. ## Try to distill the article down to its "scientific essence": What was the experiment, why was it performed, what was observed, and what does it mean? ## Include all the key points and be accurate. ## A reader who has not read the original article should be able to understand your summary. # Write your literature review. ## Don't look at the article while writing to avoid unintentional plagiarism. ## Refer back to the article later for details and facts. ## Ask (and answer) the following questions as you write: ### What's the purpose of the study? What questions were asked? ### How did the study address these questions? ### What assumptions did the author make? ### What were the major findings? ### What surprised you or struck you as interesting? ### What questions are still unanswered? # Organize your review into the following four paragraph structure: ## The first paragraph summarizes the background information and purpose of the research. ## The second paragraph explains the methods that were used to investigate the research questions (remember to use past tense!). ## The third paragraph (again in past tense) describes the major result(s) of the study. ## The fourth paragraph describes what the author of the study learned. Articles to Review The citations of these articles include a web link to download the article; you'll need to have a UC San Diego IP address to do so (e.g., on a UC San Diego computer or WiFi network, or use the VPN from home). The authors of the Introduction and Background should each choose one of the following articles to review, and the same article cannot be reviewed for both sections. # A fluidized-bed combustion process with inherent CO2 separation: application of chemical-looping combustion.Lyngfelt, A.; Leckner, B.; Mattisson, T. Chem. Eng. Sci. 2001, 56, 3101-3113. http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0009250901000070 web link # Biomass gasification in a circulating fluidized bed.Li, X.T. et. al. Biomass and Bioenergy, 2004, 26, 171-193. http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0961953403000849 web link # CFD simulation of concurrent-up gas-solid flow in circulating fluidized beds with structure-dependent drag coefficient.Yang, N.; Wang, W.; Ge, W.; Li, J.H. Chem. Eng. J., 2003, 96, 71-80. http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S1385894703002316 web link # The large-scale production of carbon nanotubes in a nano-agglomerate fluidized-bed reactor.Wang, Y. et. al. Chem. Phys. Lett., 2002, 364, 568-572. http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0009261402013842 web link # Experimental and computational study of gas-solid fluidized bed hydrodynamics.Taghipour, F.; Ellis, N.; Wong, C. Chem. Eng. Sci. 2005, 60, 6857-6867. http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0009250905004653 web link # Sorption-enhanced steam reforming of methane in a fluidized bed reactor with dolomite as CO2 acceptor.Johnsen, K.; Ryu, H.J.; Grace, J.R.; Lim, C.J. Chem. Eng. Sci.' 2006', 61, 1195-1202. http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0009250905006937 web link References